<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wake me up (at night) by CaptainCiella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998982">Wake me up (at night)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCiella/pseuds/CaptainCiella'>CaptainCiella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Free!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Long-Distance Relationship, Mentions of Sex, Mild Smut, Non-Explicit Sex, Phone Calls &amp; Telephones, Yearn, happy birthday natsuya 2020, maybe it can be considered as smut but i'm not sure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCiella/pseuds/CaptainCiella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>He misses you.</p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirishima Natsuya/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wake me up (at night)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Honestly I was singing <i>Wake me up before you go go</i> while editing this.</p><p>Happy birthday to the love of my life, see you in 2021!! <sub>hopefully he'll get more screentime;;</sub></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s surprised to wake up in the middle of the night but when he sees the space on his bed, he understands and scoffs at himself.<br/>
<br/>
She just has left yesterday after spending two short weeks with him after months not seeing each other and hardly communicating because they were so busy with their usual schedule — they lived their days to the fullest and whenever they tried to take some time to meet the other, they weren’t available. Thankfully, they both recently got two weeks free and decided to meet and catch up. Due to the time difference between their homes, it was a struggle to decide which one of them would suffer most from it and she convinced him she would as he is a swimmer and he needs to be at his best and that he shouldn’t suffer from jetlag the week he would train again. He tried to convince her otherwise, saying that he needed a change of landscape to relax but she replied that he should come over when he would have more free time to fully enjoy the city she lives in.<br/>
<br/>
When she came, she was so exhausted from the long-haul and despite her efforts to conceal her fatigue as she looked forward to spending her time with her boyfriend, she ended up falling asleep for a dozen of hours soon after arriving at his apartment. Noticing how tired she looked the next day, they decided to stay home despite how perfect the weather was for a nice date outside. It was a very hot summer as if the sun was at its zenith all day – almost sultry. It was slightly uncomfortable to hold hands as they would end up sweaty, and worse when it came to snuggles. They preferred to stay home, turning on the air conditioner as its maximum power and spent their days watching series eating plenty of ice cream, reading books or dozing off on the balcony, basking in the sun. After a few days, she felt home as though they’ve been living together for years, both having their routine. She did the laundry while he cooked – did the dishes while he took a shower; soon before joining him – played games on his laptop while he was scrolling the thread of updates on his social media; then she joined him on the bed, have a small chat before falling asleep.</p><p> </p><p>When they woke up, thanks to the light of the sun through the curtains, it’s not hot enough to burn under the heat, they’d go walking or jogging – or one of them would, making sure to not wake the other and when they’d come back, the other would have prepared the breakfast. On other days, they’d be both lazy to get up and wait for one of them to be hungry enough to go eat the breakfast alone in the kitchen, because the other was too lazy and yearning to have the breakfast in bed – it’s usually her who stayed late, pretending to have fallen asleep in the meantime, secretly enjoying seeing him drinking his coffee, scrolling on his phone. Every time he ends up finding out and forces her out of the bed, starting another day of relaxing and enjoying each other’s company.</p><p> </p><p>They had spent these two weeks confined in their home – they’ve been invited once or twice to hang out with friends, enjoyed the evening catching up and drinking, eventually planning on meeting up in the next few days, saying that since she’s not staying for long, she should make the most of her time. In the end, she ended up turning down their invitations, unwilling to put an effort on her outfit and wanting to finish her pot of ice cream before him while watching their favourite show. They had spent more time relaxing, watching series snuggled together and reading books in a comfortable silence rather than going out and do some touristy stuff as he had originally imagined when she said she was coming over. In the end, he didn’t regret not dating outside; on the contrary, their confined life for two weeks had been the best days of his life and time flew when she was there, twenty-four hours a day weren’t enough – she soon was gone.<br/>
<br/>
Sleeping next to her was an ordeal not only because of how hot it was in the flat but also because she had the habit of snuggling to him so closely, waking him up in the middle of the night. Usually, it was when the air conditioning stopped working – the room had gotten too cool but then started to heat up again, waking him because of the sudden change of temperature. He wondered how she could still be sleeping so peacefully, but after wrapping his arms around his body, he stopped pondering and went back to sleep.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
He stares at the space on his bed, where she was there until yesterday. He misses seeing at her sleeping face, hearing her light snores, almost inaudible when he doesn’t pay attention to them. To keep himself busy, he goes into the kitchen to fetch a bottle of water in the fridge, drinking it by the neck – and he remembers that she’s no longer here to remark his bad habit. He suddenly remembers the last night, when he woke up in the middle of the night and found her in the kitchen, finishing her pot of ice cream – <em>“you woke up just for that?”</em> he scoffed – <em>“I was hungry,”</em> she said, pouting at him, knowing that he would eventually take a bite.<br/>
<br/>
He grabs his phone to check the time and call her if the time difference doesn’t affect them. He has this sudden want to call her and hear her voice and chat a little bit. It’s the middle of the night for him but it’s the afternoon for her and she just had sent him that she arrived home an hour ago. He thinks of calling her, and after a few seconds of hesitating, because he fears of worrying her as he seldom calls, he decides on calling her. She responds immediately.<br/>
<br/>
“Natsu? What’s wrong?”<br/>
<br/>
He could have bet she would ask him if he is okay – she must have thought of an emergency. He chuckles.<br/>
<br/>
“Everything’s fine. How are you?”<br/>
“Good, a bit tired. It’s the middle of the night for you, are you alright?”<br/>
“Yeah...” he mumbles, wanting to tell her how he misses her but embarrassed at saying these words. “I guess I suffer from insomnia,” he ends up saying, scoffing at himself.</p><p>“Oh,” she says, marking a short silence. “You miss me?” she asks in a teasing tone.</p><p> </p><p>Her tone makes him blush, reminding him of the last time they had sex just to beat insomnia and remarks that during these two weeks, they hardly did, because <em>it was too hot to have sex. </em>They did once or twice, and he recalls that one horrible pick up line he said before – <em>you’re too hot to not have sex with. </em>Thank God he’s not video calling her, or he would have been losing his cool, burying his face in his pillow of embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I miss you,” he mumbles softly.</p><p>“Oh...”<br/>
“I’m sorry,” he mumbles, slightly upset at her absence of reaction. “Never mind.”<br/>
“Natsu...” she says. “I miss you too. I was a bit surprised, that’s all.”<br/>
<br/>
He finds himself silently grinning of happiness, unable to say a word for a few seconds.<br/>
Flashbacks of their last night together resurface; their kisses as if they were the only ones left after an apocalypse, their hands all over their body, desperate for each other. The taste of her lips – her favourite ice cream flavour – the sound of her moans, her hands under his shirt. He sighs, missing her touch.</p><p> </p><p>“Natsu? Are you still on?”<br/>
“Yeah,” he replies. “I want to see you.”<br/>
<br/>
She chuckled, surprised at the sudden confession. First, it is not his style to call and second, he never expresses his feelings into words.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey Natsu, what’s wrong? Did you have a bad dream?”<br/>
“Not at all! I—“ he chuckles. “You know you have this habit of snuggling closer when you sleep?” he teases to get rid of his unusual shyness.<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“You woke me up several times,” he continues.<br/>
“I’m sorry, I—“<br/>
“Come on, it’s fine,” he says. He doesn’t understand himself revealing her habit but if he doesn’t say he heard her talking in his sleep, he is alright. “Just so you know why I miss you,” he shamelessly says, sounding so unlike him – when he doesn’t overthink, honest words just slip out of his mouth.<br/>
“You want me to snuggle to you?” she chuckles.<br/>
“Kinda.”<br/>
“How cute of you!” she teases.<br/>
“Shut up...”<br/>
“Sorry, that’s just so sweet of you,” she says.<br/>
<br/>
He blushes to the ears, his heart unable to take her words without recalling his last night with her. The wet and messy kisses, her hands lost in his dishevelled, sweaty hair guiding him, eventually pulling them when it feels <em>good</em>, her sighs and moans of pleasure, her pleading gaze just before another kiss…</p><p><br/>
“I want to see you too,” she says in a more poised voice. “I can’t wait for you to come here, I’m sure you’d love the landscape.”<br/>
“Yeah, the landscape,” he repeats in a teasing tone, thinking about the view he had, whether between her legs or when she was on top of him – he sure enjoyed himself there.</p><p>“What are you implying?” she asks, curious, yet knowing exactly what he was implying.</p><p>“You know, the landscape…” he says, picturing her naked body and his hands travelling along her neck down to her breasts.</p><p>“Anyway, I look forward to taking you to some date spots, I’m sure you’d love them.”</p><p>“Are you regretting the fact that we stayed home and didn’t go out?” he asks, suddenly concerned by her remark. Indeed, they had talked about going on dates when she was there – but they never did out of laziness.</p><p>“Not at all! It was so nice to relax at home,” she exclaims. He can picture her smile, and he recalls her outfit – a tank top and a pair of sports short; he loved her relaxed and effortless look. He’s always known her for taking her time to choose her outfit with care and thinking about the best way to coordinate them. “I’m unpacking my stuff and I realise that I had so many clothes that I didn’t get the chance to wear.”</p><p>“We’ll go on dates next time.”</p><p>“Yeah – I just noticed that I took your t-shirt with me, I’m sorry!”</p><p>“Keep it,” he chuckles. He doesn’t picture which t-shirt she’s talking about and is a little bit over the moon thinking about the next time he’ll see her, wearing his t-shirt.</p><p>“It smells like you.” He guesses her head is buried in his t-shirt and he can’t help but think of how cute she must be.<br/>
<br/>
Then they talk about what they will do the next time they see each other even if they have no clue of when it will be — they just promise to build plans to look forward to seeing each other. They know these conversations could last hours but whenever one of them tries to put a conclusion, the other mentions something to make them react — whether on purpose or not, they are never bored of each other.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s late for you, you should sleep,” she says, worried.<br/>
“Yeah, I know, I should.”<br/>
“Should I hang up?”<br/>
“Mh, yeah...” he mumbles with a smile, knowing that if he asks the same, they will never hang up.<br/>
“Okay. Thank you for calling, Natsu, that made my day.” He blushes again with a smile — he makes a mental note he should call her more often.<br/>
“Thank you too.”<br/>
“Take care.”<br/>
“Take care too.”<br/>
<br/>
And she hangs up, leaving him slightly annoyed at the words that linger on his tongue.<em> I love you.</em> He decides on saving them to the next time she would snuggle closer at him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been quite absent during the summer holidays - basically my soul leaves my body whenever I try to write, I just can't make sentences, I just stare at the blank notes app, I can't structure a plot nor anything, I just -- feel so empty like a shell;;<br/>I wrote this back in May 2020 (when I still had my soul somewhere in my body) and edited somewhere in June and July but basically, I haven't been writing consistently... :( </p><p>Though I really want to write on my faves (and Natsuya, I just ughh *yearn grip* for some content) and so many stuff, I just be like: ._. </p><p>Anyway, I just hope you appreciated anyways and hbd to the one and only man of this world, Natsuya &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>